Lua Cheia
by Camila Morgan
Summary: A transformação de Bella do ponto de vista do Edward. Não segue a cronologia nem os fatos de BD.
1. Mudando

(Obs.: Os personagens de Twilight não me pertencem. São de autoria da tia Stephenie Meyer. Se me pertencessem, teríamos um BD no mínimo diferente...Espero que gostem. Primeira fic. Iniciante total.)

Capítulo I: Mudando

Fiquei ao lado dela durante todo o processo.

Foram os dois dias mais longos da minha existência. Como sempre, Bella fora excepcionalmente corajosa ou, como costumava me parecer, assustadoramente desprovida de senso de autopreservação. Mesmo agora, quando eu sabia que a queimação devia estar dilacerando suas entranhas, ela permanecia em silêncio. Não sei com certeza se devido as elevadas doses de morfina que Carlisle aplicara em suas veias ou se, como eu temia, a um imenso autocontrole. Seria bem típico de Bella, sofrer em silencio para não me angustiar. Como se fosse possível não sofrer vendo-a em silencio daquele jeito. Lívida e fria. Meu pior pesadelo, as visões de Alice se concretizando.

Foi...Difícil. Eu insisti para que apenas injetássemos o meu veneno diretamente em suas veias e em seu coração, mas Bella fora _muito _intransigente quanto a isso. Ela fez questão absoluta de que eu a _mordesse. _Como sempre os procedimentos complicados de sua mente me deixavam confuso. O que eu não daria para poder ler seus pensamentos naquele momento! Acabei, como de costume, cedendo. Não havia nada que eu não fizesse por ela quando aqueles olhos cor de chocolate me deslumbravam. Mas eu fui irredutível quanto à morfina e a aplicação diretamente no coração. Tinha esperanças de que isso facilitasse a mudança. Para ela, por que para mim era simplesmente o inferno.

Eu esperei ansiosamente que ela ficasse apavorada quando o momento chegou. Que seu coração acelerasse, que sua respiração ficasse entrecortada. Que ela me encarasse como o monstro que eu sou. Mas, claro, Bella fez justamente o oposto. Absurda, como sempre. Sorriu placidamente, assustadoramente tranqüila. Eu planejara chamar Jasper, para mantê-la calma após o pânico que não aconteceu. Portanto, em seus últimos momentos humanos éramos Carlisle, ela e eu, em meu quarto. Bem, em _nosso_ quarto. A idéia de que ela era de fato minha ainda era maravilhosa demais para ser considerada real.

Eu estava nervoso. Bella apenas um pouco corada. Os pensamentos de meu pai eram quase um mantra: _Vai dar tudo certo, Edward_. "Pronta Bella?", Carlisle perguntou, preparando a seringa com morfina. Ao ver a agulha, ela empalideceu. Claro, a danação eterna e dias queimando com o veneno em seu corpo não eram problema. Uma agulha, no entanto, causava-lhe calafrios. Ela respirou fundo e respondeu "sim". Veio até mim e me deu um beijo suave, com seus lábios quentes. "Eu te amo" murmurou e deixou que meu pai aplicasse a injeção em seu braço. Carlisle aplicou o analgésico potente em suas veias delicadas e eu senti o cheiro do seu sangue quando a agulha a penetrou. Pungente. Doce. Quente. Irresistível.

Por um momento fiquei em pânico absoluto. Eu iria matá-la. Assim que a mordesse e provasse seu sangue, eu não poderia parar. No entanto, me lembrei que eu já conseguira parar. E que, naquela época, eu não tinha o autocontrole imenso que adquirira ao pensar que ela estava morta. E nem a dependência e amor absolutos que ela inspirava, pelo menos não na escala descontrolada e assustadora de agora. Portanto, eu conseguiria. Eu devia isso a ela.

Aproximei-me devagar, hesitante. Ela estava serena, adormecida. Linda demais. Seda sobre vidro, sua pele clara, suave, levemente corada. Os cabelos negros espelhados sobre a colcha branca. Fiquei olhando-a, memorizando sua fragilidade angustiante. Eu conhecia cada detalhe do corpo dela. Depois que fazíamos amor e ela adormecia em meu peito frio eu ficava decorando cada ínfima parte de sua pele macia, quente, cada contorno delicado do seu corpo frágil. Ela era minha. O corpo dela era meu. O coração dela era meu. E a sua alma agora também seria.

Debrucei-me sobre ela, o mais suavemente possível e beijei seu pescoço. A pulsação sob meus lábios era convidativa, atraente, irresistível. Respirei fundo e deixei o monstro tomar controle. Sua pele cedeu facilmente, sem resistência. Seda perante meus dentes mortalmente afiados e cheios de veneno. O gosto do seu sangue chegou até mim, inebriante, doce, absolutamente delicioso. O prazer era indescritível. E, no entanto, eu senti a imensa convicção de que poderia parar a hora que fosse preciso. Que o apelo de seu sangue e seu aroma não era maior do que o desejo que seu corpo me inspirava. De que seria mais fácil parar de beber do que era me controlar ao ter seus lábios contra os meus, sua língua pequena e rápida deslizando pelo meu peito, sua voz rouca sussurrando meu nome sob meu corpo. O sabor do sangue de Bella não era nada comparado a _ter_ Bella. Impressionante.

Do pescoço deslizei até seus pulsos, cotovelos, mordendo todos os lugares onde havia maior circulação sanguínea. Acabado o processo, peguei a seringa que Carlisle deixara separada para esse fim e apliquei o veneno, _meu veneno, _diretamente em seu coração.

E esperei.

Alice ocasionalmente vinha sentar-se a meu lado. Seus pensamentos estavam cuidadosamente ocultos. Ela pensava banalidades, propositalmente, ou coisas que ela e Jasper estiveram fazendo na última noite que certamente não me interessavam. Claro que ela já tranqüilizara meus temores, afirmando que _vira _que tudo daria certo. Que já tivera uma nítida visão da _nova_ Bella. A _legítima_ Isabella Cullen, como ela dizia. E era justamente isso que ela não queria me mostrar. Queria que fosse _surpresa_. Se eu não amasse tanto minha pequena e atrevida irmã, nesse momento eu seria capaz de detestá-la. Jasper viera algumas vezes. Parara ao lado da porta, calado, prestando mais atenção as reações de Alice do que as minhas. _Alice está ansiosa_, ele pensou. E então uma onda de tranqüilidade nos invadiu. Desejei que Bella fosse afetada também. Observei meu cunhado pelo canto dos olhos. Sempre fiquei surpreso pela intensidade de seus sentimentos em relação à Alice. Com o fato de que ela era _simplesmente tudo _para ele_._ O universo de Jasper. Agora, no entanto, eu podia entendê-lo exatamente. Seu ar geralmente soturno mudou em um sorriso radiante quando ela ergue-se graciosamente e foi até ele. "Vamos, Jazz. Vamos caçar. Ainda vai demorar um pouco".

Assim que Alice e Jasper saíram, foi à vez de Esme ficar comigo. Eles pareciam estar se revezando, afim de não me deixar completamente a sós com minha esposa. Minha mãe pôs as mãos delicadamente sobre meus ombros. _Calma, meu filho. Vai dar tudo certo._ Ela observava Bella com olhos atentos, procurando por mudanças. Fiz o mesmo. Certamente a olhos humanos Bella pareceria à mesma, embora consideravelmente mais pálida. Tomei a mão dela entre as minhas. Estavam praticamente da mesma cor. Sua face perdera aquele tom rosado adorável e, ainda assim, estava aos poucos assumindo um tom perolado, translúcido. Se possível, parecia ainda mais aveludada e seus lábios estavam decididamente mais vermelhos. As manchas sob seus olhos, olheiras profundas que todos nós tínhamos quando estávamos com sede, começavam a surgir. Mas o mais impressionante, o que mexia comigo de fato era o cheiro. O cheiro de Bella não parecia alterado. Estava lá, doce, encantador, frésia e jasmim. Sem, contudo, a dor do aroma de seu sangue queimando em minha garganta. Esme foi até ela e beijou sua testa docemente.

Emett foi o próximo. _Vou sentir falta do desastre ambulante. Era divertido quando ela quebrava as coisas._ Mas ele também estava tenso. Gostava muito da Bella, isso era límpido e claro, como quase todos os sentimentos e pensamentos dele. Mais uma vez me senti grato pela escolha de Rosalie. Ninguém tinha um irmão melhor que o meu. Ela é claro, não viria. Estava deixando bem óbvio que estava descontente com a decisão de Bella e especialmente com a minha, de ceder. Como se isso de alguma forma a afetasse. O pessimismo de Rosalie me cansava. Embora eu soubesse que ela também estava preocupada, com medo de que Bella se arrependesse. Podia ouvir o pensamento dela claramente vindo da sala, onde mudava de canal furiosamente _Satisfeito, Edward? Agora ela é uma condenada, como nós. Seu cretino egoísta_.

E ela estava certa, não estava? Eu era, de fato, um egoísta incorrigível.

Eu insisti para que Bella permanecesse inalterada; para que ela vivesse, fosse feliz, _humana_. E tinha absoluta certeza de que estava sendo _altruísta_ e _bom_ ao lutar por isso com todas as minhas forças. Afinal de contas, era _nobre_ não obrigá-la a viver comigo por toda a eternidade, já que era justamente isso que _eu queria_. Depois do ataque dos recém nascidos, entretanto, eu comecei a pensar diferente. A perceber algo. Bella jamais estaria segura. Ela era um imã natural para coisas sobrenaturais e perigosas. Para humanos perigosos e acidentes fatais. Bella era frágil demais para esse mundo; seda sobre vidro. Era egoísmo, portanto, privá-la de uma imortalidade que ela desejava e que era de fato necessária para sua existência, apenas para que ela precisasse de mim. Para que eu fosse seu herói, seu defensor, seu vampiro guardião. Era injusto mantê-la desprotegida para poder protegê-la. Lembrei de meus pensamentos desvairados de quando eu a via dormir, noite após noite, e pensava em seu anjo da guarda atrapalhado, que a moldara de tal modo que fosse inevitável atrair meu desejo. De repente essa idéia já não me parecia tão tola. Era como se tudo na vida de Bella a conduzisse para esse destino. Como se ela tivesse nascido para ser uma vampira. Para ser completamente _minha_. A idéia de certa forma me consolava e fazia sentir menos culpado.

O ritmo de seu coração tornou-se dolorosamente acelerado. Quanto tempo passara mesmo? Muito. Uma pequena eternidade. Dias, certamente. E então Alice estava ali ao meu lado novamente, segurando minha mão, encarando Bella com intensidade e se concentrando no relógio. _Duas horas_, vi junto com ela, através de seu pensamento. Eu não precisava ser Jasper para sentir o alívio intenso que estampou seu rosto de fada. Ela também estivera tendo momentos difíceis. Alice amava Bella, um amor igualmente imenso, embora diferente e muito menos abrasador do que o que me deixava ansioso e angustiado agora, esperando desesperadamente que as horas passassem.

"Ela está linda", minha irmã disse suavemente. Sim, ela estava. Mas para mim isso era indiferente, já que a meus olhos Bella sempre fora linda, a mais linda de todas. A única. Encare-a atentamente e fiquei surpreso ao constatar que a mudança era muita pouca. Ela estava mais pálida do que jamais estivera, sem dúvidas. Mas fora isso, a grande diferença era que agora não havia mais vidro sobre a seda que era sua pele. Havia aço. Ela estaria finalmente segura. Tudo nela estava mais intenso: o cabelo parecia ainda mais escuro em contraste com a brancura da face, os lábios mais rubros, as feições delicadas mais marcadas, ainda mais perfeitas. E o cheiro. O aroma delicioso de Bella se intensificara de uma forma inebriante, agora sem a apelação de seu sangue. Apenas a delícia, sem o tormento. Fabuloso. De repente fiquei ainda mais ansioso para que ela despertasse. Para tê-la sob meu corpo, em meus braços, para tê-la para mim de verdade. Sem cuidado, sem tensão, sem medo. Para me afogar nela sem amarras.

"Vou deixar vocês sozinhos. Esse momento é de vocês. Mas não se atreva a deixar ela se olhar no espelho sem a minha presença, Edward. Isso seria imperdoável". "Certo, Alice" prometi, os olhos grudados em minha esposa. Agora faltava muito pouco. Quando o coração dela desse a derradeira batida, todos na casa ouviriam. Saberiam que estava acabado. Mas Alice não permitiria que viessem até nós. Ela faria isso por mim, eu pude ver em seus pensamentos. Teria que agradecer a ela mais tarde por esses momentos de privacidade.

(continua)


	2. Renascida

Capítulo II: Renascida

Faltavam cerca 00:15min. Comecei a ficar realmente nervoso. Se pudesse, possivelmente estaria suando frio e com o coração querendo escapar pela boca. E se ela simplesmente me odiasse depois de toda a dor que eu causara? Se decidisse que agora que era suficientemente forte para manter-se segura não precisava mais de mim? E se agora que éramos _iguais _o fascínio simplesmente desaparecesse?

Bella me amava. Eu jamais duvidei disso. Mas Bella me amava como _humana. _com suas emoções e percepções frágeis de humana. Portanto, assim que ela despertasse para sua nova vida, poderia simplesmente não sentir mais o mesmo. Ou perceber que não era algo tão abrasador quanto ela julgava, com seus delicados sentidos.

E eu teria que deixá-la livre, não? Para seguir o caminho que quisesse. Não que eu imaginasse que suas preferências alimentares seriam diferentes das nossas. Eu tinha certeza absoluta que ela jamais mataria uma pessoa se pudesse evitar. E ela evitaria, eu estava certo disso. Bella era _boa demais_ para ser um monstro. _Pura demais_. A dor da mera idéia de vê-la partir era dilacerante. Por um momento fui grato. Eu estava sofrendo também, mesmo que apenas por minha eterna insegurança e pela surpresa constante de seu _sim, _o medo inesgotável que ela percebesse subitamente o ser desprezível que eu sou, do monstro. Ela não estava sozinha na dor que a consumia. Eu também estava, a meu modo, queimando.

00:05min.

Ela moveu os dedos das mãos lentamente, os olhos ainda fechados, sua pulsação em um ritmo frenético. Quis me aproximar mais e tocá-la, mas eu não faria isso. Seria escolha dela, sempre a escolha dela. Uma batida mais pungente, súbita, dolorosa. E então acabou. Estava terminado. A mulher que eu amava, que era a minha própria existência estava morta diante dos meus olhos.

E renascida.

Levou alguns segundos para ela abrisse os olhos. Muito calma, hesitante, Bella sentou-se na cama, em um movimento que para qualquer mortal pareceria rápido demais. Mas eu sabia que ela estava sendo cuidadosa, ainda semiconsciente da força e agilidade recém adquiridas. Puxou o ar devagar, testando os odores ao redor. Suspirou. _O que ela estava pensando???? _ Nada. Eu realmente tivera a tola esperança de que, depois da mudança, eu pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos peculiares. Ela encarou as próprias mãos, curiosa e então ergueu os olhos para mim, com uma expressão estranha. Medo? Bella estava com medo de mim?!

E então aconteceu algo realmente surpreendente. Eu percebi uma coisa que me fez ver o idiota, imbecil e melodramático que eu fora por quase um século. Encarei os olhos carmesins de Bella, lindos e puros, bons, apesar da cor estranha e vi _a alma que eu amava_. Ela estava lá. Não era a cor chocolate que me deslumbrava antes, aquele castanho quente e profundo, mas a expressão, a intensidade era a mesma. _Bella era a mesma_. Apenas seu corpo era um pouco diferente. A perfeição vampírica não tivera muito trabalho com ela. Por que eu nunca percebera isso em mim mesmo, ou em meus irmãos, ou em Esme e Carlisle, que eram, até então, as melhores criaturas que eu poderia imaginar? A resposta era simples. Eu não os conhecera tão profundamente e de formas tão intensas e marcantes quanto eu conhecia minha esposa. Eu provei o sangue de Bella. O corpo de Bella. E a vida de Bella. Ou seja, ela era tão minha que eu a conhecia mais e melhor do que a mim mesmo.

Ela sorriu e eu tive certeza absoluta de que, se fosse possível, ela teria corado. Incrível. Eu não precisava das reações humanas dela para saber como teria reagido, por que eu a _conhecia demais_. "Estou tão ruim assim?" Ela perguntou, tímida e imediatamente franziu as sobrancelhas delicadas. Sua voz estava ainda mais doce e musical. Ela continuou me encarando, insegura e eu percebi que estava de olhos arregalados para ela, sem respirar e sem me mover. Uma perfeita estátua atônita e, mais uma vez, deslumbrado por ela. "Você está vocês mesma" eu disse, brilhantemente. Ela riu e o som correu por mim como ouro líquido. Bella, minha Bella. De volta. Ela mesma. Minha. Para sempre. "Era essa a idéia, não?" murmurou baixinho, pensativa e então o riso saiu completamente de seus olhos e ela ficou muito séria. "Decepcionado Edward?". _Absurda_. Ainda mais absurda que antes, se possível. Será que ela não percebia que eu estava completamente embasbacado, maravilhado e nas nuvens por ela não ter mudado quase nada?!

Aproximei-me dela, devagar, dando chance para que se afastasse se quisesse. Ela não o fez. Sentei ao seu lado e tomei suas mãos entre as minhas. Beijei seu pulso, aspirando o aroma delicioso, frésia e jasmim. "Eu te amo" ela me disse, com um sorriso suave. "E então? Será que você pode me amar quando eu sou um monstro também?" Fez uma careta depois de dizer a palavra _monstro_. "Não seja absurda, Isabella", murmurei e puxei-a para seu primeiro beijo como uma legítima Cullen.

Foi um beijo...Diferente. Eu não precisava mais me conter. Não havia o risco de machucá-la. Então pude beijá-la como sempre quis de fato, saboreando seus lábios macios, passando a língua por eles, aprofundando a intensidade do beijo até senti-la arquear as costas em minha direção, pressionando o corpo contra o meu. _Eu a queria. Naquele momento_. Mas havia outra coisa que deveria ser feita primeiro algo que devia estar causando dor e desconforto a ela. Afastei meu rosto do seu, relutante. Os olhos dela estavam brilhando, os lábios intumescidos da agressividade nova, da fome entre nós. Olhou-me meio surpresa, meio irritada. "Que foi?". "Você não está com sede, Bella?", perguntei suavemente. "Oh, isso". Ela refletiu por um momento. "Sim, estou sim". "Carlisle, o sangue".Falei. Ele ouviria.


	3. Uma legítima Cullen

III – Uma legítima Cullen

Providenciamos para que houvesse uma quantidade suficiente de sangue em casa no momento de seu despertar, para que ela não estivesse insanamente sedenta em sua primeira caçada. Eu faria todo o possível para facilitar as coisas para ela.

Carlisle chegou trazendo o recipiente, um copo grande, de cor opaca. "Como se sente, Bella?" Perguntou meu pai, encarando-a atentamente. "Esquisita" ela respondeu, olhando vorazmente para o objeto nas mãos dele. _Ela está perfeita, Edward. Foi realmente rápido. A morfina e a injeção direta no coração foram idéias brilhantes, filho_. Fui até meu pai e retirei o sangue de suas mãos, afim de eu mesmo entregá-lo a ela. Eu ensinei-lhe outros prazeres. Ensinaria esse também. "Beba, Bella". Ela obedeceu imediatamente. Bebeu rapidamente, com vontade, apesar de franzir um pouco o nariz para o cheiro. O sangue animal não cheirava tão bem quanto o humano, claro. Nem mesmo o do leão da montanha, meu preferido, que eu trouxera para ela.

Não levou meio segundo depois que Bella terminou de beber para que Alice invadisse o quarto, como um tornado, Jasper em seu encalço. "Bella!" Ela berrou e jogou-se nos braços da minha esposa. "Alice, como você é linda" Bella murmurou, desnorteada. Sua visão estava mil vezes mais aguçada. A imagem do rosto perfeito de boneca de Alice, em sua totalidade, era nova para ela. Em seguida ela olhou para Jasper, com uma expressão de pesar. Com seu novo vislumbre da realidade ela podia ver nitidamente as marcas da antiga vida de meu cunhado em seu corpo. Perguntei-me, por um momento, como ela estava me vendo. Bem, pela intensidade do beijo e da pressão do seu corpo contra o meu, a nova visão não deveria ter sido de todo ruim.

Emmett, Rosalie e Esme vieram em seguida. Esme estava, claro, maravilhada. Sua família feliz estava finalmente completa. Emmett foi até Bella e a esmagou em um legítimo abraço de urso. "Vou sentir falta da sua cara de pimentão". Ela abriu um sorriso estonteante para ele, divertida. Rosalie não se aproximou. Apenas sorriu a distancia, seus pensamentos incoerentes e confusos. A mudança de Bella fora mais serena do que a de qualquer um de nós. Isso a desconcertava.

"Bom, agora que todo mundo já espremeu a Bella o suficiente, vamos ao que interessa. Vamos livrá-la dessas roupas horrorosas". Bella olhou para mim, como que pedindo socorro. Eu dei de ombros. Alice esperara ansiosamente por isso por muito tempo. Aliás, por um momento tive um vislumbre de sua mente...Uma lembrança. Ela já vira essa cena toda antes. Assim que nós voltamos da Itália. Sorriu para mim, seu rosto de fada ainda mais brilhante, travesso. "O que há de errado com minha roupa?" Minha esposa indagou, mal humorada. "Fora o fato de que é uma roupa _comum_ para o dia mais especial de sua existência, ainda te deixa estranha. Você quer algo que valorize sua pele e seus atributos, Bella. Não que te faça parecer um cadáver ambulante". Bella cedeu, relutante e acompanhou minha irmã em direção a seu imenso closet. Será que havia alguém que conseguisse negar algo a Alice? Ir contra ela? Talvez Jasper, se seu desejo fosse um risco para si mesma.

Eu esperei, ansioso, que Alice terminasse de brincar de barbie com sua nova irmã e devolvesse minha esposa. Enquanto isso ouvi, divertido, seu murmúrio de espanto quando Alice a obrigou a olhar-se no espelho. "Caramba" Ela disse e eu tive certeza que seus olhos estavam arregalados. A diferença de Bella vampira e Bella de antes era muito pouca. A grande mudança, de fato, é que agora ela _via a si mesma claramente_, sem as limitações da visão humana, como eu sempre a vira. A perfeição suave e desconcertante de seus traços, o corpo de curvas delicadas e proporcionais. Será que agora ela finalmente acreditaria quando eu dissesse que era linda? Possivelmente não. Bella era, ainda, absurda. Possivelmente sempre seria.

Ao pensar nisso, uma onda de felicidade me inundou. Bella ainda era Bella. E era completamente minha, agora. Para sempre. Jasper, que estava parado perto da porta, esperando por seu pequeno milagre pessoal, sorriu. Certamente atingido em cheio pelas minhas emoções descontroladas. Creio que, contudo, essa foi uma mudança agradável para ele. Como empata, devem ter sido dias realmente tensos e cansativos. _Vocês merecem, cara. E realmente, não era seguro para ela ser humana. Nunca vi alguém com tanta tendência a... Acidentes. _ Eu sorri de volta para meu cunhado. Agora que tudo estava bem, era difícil guardar qualquer mágoa dele por causa do desastre que foi a comemoração dos 18 anos de Bella. Eu teria que ser realmente um monstro para culpá-lo, sabendo de seus pensamentos cheios de remorso e auto-repulsa.

Emmett e Carlisle vieram juntar-se a nós logo em seguida. "Reunião do clube da Luluzinha" disse meu irmão, em explicação a minha sobrancelha erguida e atirou-se pesadamente em meu sofá. "Alice acha essencial explicar algumas coisas a Bella antes de deixar vocês dois, bem, a sós" murmurou meu pai, meio constrangido. "Elas querem garantir que a mobília sobreviva" acrescentou Emmett, com uma gargalhada estrondosa. "Não sei se Bella está preparada para isso. Ela deve estar sedenta". _Está enganado. Ela está ansiosa, mas surpreendentemente controlada para uma recém-nascida_. Encarei Jasper, boquiaberto. "Como assim, Jasper?". "Bom, com toda a experiência que eu tenho, cheguei a conclusão de que o frenesi dos recém-nascidos é causado mais que tudo pela surpresa horrorosa de saber o que se tornaram. É tudo assustador e diferente. Você sente aquela dor pavorosa e depois acorda com uma sede infernal de sangue. E então, é só o que importa. A sede. Por que você não conhece mais nada. Mas Bella está no nosso mundo há muito tempo. Ela sabe o que esperar. Então é mais sereno. Eu não estou dizendo que poderemos largá-la no meio de um monte de humanos e cruzar os braços. Mas acho que ela não será necessariamente uma das máquinas assassinas que estamos acostumados. Acho que ela vai superar". Foi o discurso mais longo que vi Jasper fazer em anos. Antes de poder externar minha surpresa, contudo, Alice entrou, saltitante de ansiedade e agarrou meu braço, me puxando porta a fora. Tentei ler seus pensamentos, mas eles eram inúteis. Ela estava traduzindo o hino eslovaco. "O que você está fazendo, Alice?". "Estou te levando para conhecer minha nova irmã, Isabella Cullen e depois vou levá-los até o sótão para desfrutarem de nosso pequeno presente".Presente? Seria por isso que os pensamentos de minha mãe e de Rosalie também andavam escrupulosamente vagos?

Eu não estava exatamente preparado para a cena que aguardava por mim no quarto de Alice e Jasper. Bella estava _simplesmente adorável_. A imagem dos meus sonhos, de quando eu desejava que ela abandonasse seus moletons imensos e desengonçados e vestisse algo que ressaltasse sua aparência doce. De alguma forma minha irmã a convencera a vestir uma blusa azul, da cor que eu mais apreciava, e que ficava ainda mais encantadora em sua pele perolada e uma saia de um tecido esvoaçante. Seus cabelos escuros e cumpridos caíam suavemente ao redor do seu rosto lindo e ela usava um colar com o brasão da nossa família, igual aos que minhas irmãs tinham, presentes de Esme, eu sabia. Mais uma vez, eu fiquei estarrecido. Bella ultrapassava, diante dos meus olhos, a definição de _perfeição_. "Quer fazer o favor de falar alguma coisa?" Alice me encarava irritada, as mãos na cintura, batendo o pé. Certamente com a mesma ansiedade de uma artista ao mostrar sua obra-prima a um entendedor. Percebi que todos esperavam minha reação (todos _mesmo_, por que meu pai e meus irmãos tinham se juntado a nossa pequena platéia), especialmente Bella, que parecia envergonhada. Corada, eu disse a mim mesmo, se ainda fosse possível. Com o coração aos saltos, como o meu certamente estaria, se pudesse. "Encantadora" eu balbuciei, me aproximando da minha esposa e tocando seus lábios macios com a ponta dos dedos. Ela sorriu e murmurou, entre divertida e irritada "Alice me atacou". "Fez um trabalho excelente, Alice". Minha pequena irmã sorriu, deliciada com meu comentário apreciativo. "Claro que sim. Como uma Cullen, Bella terá que seguir as regras da família. Estar bem-vestida faz parte do jeito Cullen de ser". Bella revirou os olhos. "Certo Alice, vamos mostrar nossa surpresa para os dois, antes que você comece a ensinar o modo Cullen de ser a Bella" interviu Rosalie, com um sorriso surpreendentemente doce. Ela estava mesmo se esforçando para ser gentil com minha mulher e eu fiquei grato a ela por isso. "Ok. Aonde nós vamos?" Perguntou Bella, quando Alice a pegou pela mão. Não pude deixar de perceber o toque de nervosismo em seu tom. Medo de presentes, como sempre. "Eu vou tapar seus olhos e você será uma vampira incrivelmente boazinha e não irá espiar, ok?" Disse Alice, ficando nas pontas dos pés e tapando os olhos de Bella com suas pequenas mãos. "Emmett, dê um jeito em Edward". E lá veio meu irmão urso, bloqueando completamente minha visão com suas mãos _enormes._ Eu nem pensei em relutar. Era justamente o que ele esperava que eu fizesse, para ter motivo para me convocar para uma queda de braços mais tarde. "Trapaceiro" ele murmurou, ao adivinhar que eu ouvira sua intenção e eu ri.

Quando chegamos finalmente a nosso destino, o sótão, e nossos carcereiros nos permitiram enxergar novamente, Bella e eu estacamos, surpresos. No lugar das coisas velhas e peças de carro de costume haviam uma cama imensa e vários vasos de rosas e jasmins espalhados pelo cômodo, bem como velas e incensos. Meu cd player estava ali e a canção de ninar que compus para Bella soava docemente de fundo.

"Esse é nosso presente de casamento para vocês. Um pouco de privacidade. E uma lua de mel mais... intensa. Jasper e eu vamos visitar Peter e Charlotte e Rosalie e Emmett vão conosco. Carlisle e Esme vão fazer uma pequena viagem pela Europa".

"Alice. Que lindo. Obrigada. A todos vocês. Por me aceitarem. Por serem a minha família. Depois de tudo pelo que os fiz passar". Agora, com certeza, ela estaria chorando. Quis dizer para ela deixar de ser tola, que todos eles a amavam, e que ela não os fizera passar por nada, mas não o fiz. Senti que ela precisava daquele momento e _era o momento dela_. Eu não iria interferir. "Ora Bella, não diga isso. Você sempre foi como uma filha" disse Esme, abraçando-a. Pronto, agora estariam as duas chorando. "Tudo é muito mais divertido com você por aqui, irmãzinha. Até o chato do Edward", disse Emmett, piscando o olho para ela, que sorriu. "Você salvou nosso filho, Bella. Em mais de um sentido. Jamais vamos esquecer isso". Carlisle lembrou-lhe. "Ora, claro que não é como se eu não soubesse desde o primeiro dia que Edward pôs os olhos em você que seria minha irmã, Bella, mas devo dizer que sou realmente grata pela escolha dele. Eu te amo, mesmo com sua noção de moda inexistente" cantarolou Alice, que estava, de fato, quase tão feliz quanto eu. Jasper estava sorridente e com um brilho intenso nos olhos. Imagino que para ele sentir a alegria de sua companheira devia ser ainda mais doce que o sabor do sangue humano. "Vamos deixá-los a sós, agora". Anunciou Rose. "A casa é de vocês por uma semana.m Por favor, não destruam tudo".

Eu deveria ter imaginado que, em uma família onde todos eram insanamente loucos por sexo, o melhor presente imaginado por eles seria liberdade e privacidade para tal pratica. Quando finalmente ficamos a sós voltei-me para Bella, que me encarava com um sorriso travesso. "O que você quer fazer agora?" Ela perguntou, com uma inocência simulada. Eu sorri maliciosamente em resposta e avancei mais um passo em sua direção.

4


	4. IV Deslumbrado

Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer. Se me pertencesse, a essa altura eu estaria fazendo o teste do sofá com Robert Pettinson, para ver se ele estava apto ao papel! E Jasper seria mais que o namorado da Alice! Seria tão maravilhoso e presente quanto ela!

IV - Deslumbrado

Nas primeiras três vezes houve alguma fúria. Uma angustia há muito reprimida, uma sede inesgotável que jamais foi completamente saciada. Quando Bella era frágil, eu era suscetível ao medo de matá-la; era sempre ponderado e absolutamente controlado. Era um misto de prazer e dor, contenção e desespero. Eu não estava realmente pronto para a sensação de liberdade e excitação que era simplesmente me entregar aos sentidos e desejo, como durante a caçada; eu era, em fim, inexperiente de novo.

Minhas mãos, outrora apenas curiosas e delicadas sobre seu corpo bonito aventuraram-se pela primeira vez em uma posse urgente, apalpando, apertando, possuindo. Meus lábios, quase sempre recatados e reverentes, tornaram-se sedentos, beijando, tocando, provando cada parte dela. Sua linda roupa virou trapos em segundos; quando ela ficou completamente nua diante de mim, qualquer resquício de controle desapareceu. Egoísta. Completamente. Eu a tive imediatamente, com ímpeto, com desespero, com pressa, ansiosamente. Quando estava parcialmente satisfeito (jamais, jamais ficarei _realmente satisfeito_, ter Bella era, constatei, um vício insuperável) encarei-a atentamente, um pouco receoso. Eu fui tão rude e impaciente. Estaria ela furiosa ou pior, decepcionada?

Seus olhos, outrora castanhos, agora carmesins, estavam semi-serrados. Sua respiração, mesmo que não necessária, ofegante e ela estava trêmula. Mas um sorriso doce estampava seus lábios perfeitos. Bella compreendia. Compreendia meu desejo intenso por que era um reflexo do dela. Almas. Não só as tínhamos, constatei, como não precisávamos de leitura de mentes ou de palavras exatas para sabermos as necessidades um do outro. Éramos maiores que isso. Um do outro, completamente.

"Isso foi... diferente", ela murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para mim. Lembrei que agora seus sentidos estavam infinitamente mais aguçados. O prazer inclusive. Sorri aquele que eu sabia ser o seu sorriso preferido. Para Bella, também, era uma nova primeira vez.

Foi ela quem tomou a iniciativa da segunda vez. Meio hesitante, tímida, iniciou uma exploração delicada e quase reverente pelo meu corpo. Eu nunca permiti isso antes. Tinha certeza absoluta que _não agüentaria_, como de fato não agüentei, por muito tempo, e a penetraria urgentemente, com ânsia. Bella pareceu gostar disso. Gemia meu nome baixinho, suas unhas arranhando minhas costas, agora com sua nova força sendo suficiente para que eu _sentisse _a pressão contra minha pele marmórea.

Na terceira vez foi mútuo. Nos olhamos e simplesmente mergulhamos um no outro, intensamente. Surpreendendo-me, Bella virou o corpo de modo a ficar por cima de mim, no controle. Foi inebriante. Acompanhei cada movimento dos seus quadris, cada pequeno sorriso em seus lábios cheios, o modo como seu cabelo escuro cascateava sensualmente de encontro aos perfeitos seios pálidos. Sim, havia paraíso para os condenados. E eu estava nele.

Depois, por fim, mergulhamos em uma exploração cuidadosa e apaixonada do corpo um do outro. Eu decorando as sutis mudanças de Bella, ela por sua vez me vendo com seus novos olhos pela primeira vez. Era uma situação peculiar. Não precisamos dormir, não cansamos, ela não precisa mais de minutos humanos. Haveria a sede em algum momento, claro, mas ela não parecia realmente faminta no momento. Não de sangue, pelo menos. Finalmente eu podia compreender os pensamentos excessivamente lascivos de Emmett e Rosalie; os olhares intensos e expressivos de Jasper e Alice, cuja intenção era tão clara quanto seus pensamentos, sempre; os toques delicados e casuais que acendiam a paixão de Carlisle e Esme com freqüência e que sempre me deixavam desconcertado e constrangido, afinal de contas, _eram meus pais_. A paixão instantânea dos não humanos é mais fulminante e intensa que a dos humanos; nada muda em nós. O tempo não significa muita coisa, na verdade quase nada. O amor que tive por Bella estava presente desde o primeiro instante em que senti seu aroma e contemplei seus olhos lindos e sua mente silenciosa; isso jamais mudaria. A paixão física devoradora que experimentamos naqueles seus primeiros momentos de eternidade também seria imutável. Estaria em nós e conosco para sempre.

Eu estava, mais uma vez, deslumbrado.

Capitulo pequenininho, mas se gostarem, eu invento mais! Obrigada pelas reviews lindas, fazem um bem imenso para meu ego e me inspiram tremendamente. Desculpem pela demora!


End file.
